Reflections on Love part 2: AshleyZhane
by SweetSas
Summary: Part 2 of Reflections on Love. This time, Ashley will be with the silver ranger. But there is a certain Red Ranger who will be green with envy...Update!
1. Making new friends

**Reflections on Love Part 2: Ashley/Zhane : Fleeing Love**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Only the plot and the non existing characters like Mark Jennings are mine. Some of the lines in the first chapter are literally from the PRIS episode 'Survival of the Silver'. Some of them I changed a bit. Survival of the Silver belongs to Saban.

A/N: Well, this is part 2 of 'Reflections on Love'. It will be an Ashley/Zhane pairing, but there'll be some Andros moments in too. I know for some people this is even a stranger pairing to most of the readers than Ashley/Carlos in part 1, but as already said in part 1: It's necessary for part 3! Part 2 will contain more chapters than part 1, but not very much. Please read & review:) The story takes place 3 months after part 1.

Special thanks to Tal and Marieke, Marieke for her idea for the subtitle and Tal for her sweet words when I was down and hated this first chapter! You're the best!

**Chapter 1: Crush Alert**

"Oh and I'm Ashley" she said stepping forward, and she offered the unknown, very blond boy her hand.

He looked at her hand as if it was something strange. Ashley looked uncertain to Andros.

Andros saw the recognizable situation and had to laugh. "That's called shaking hands. It's a greeting." He explained to his best friend.

"I knew that" Zhane said, looking with his piercing light blue eyes deep into Ashley's chocolate brown ones. "I just…never met a female power ranger before. It's nice to meet you" He kissed Ashley's hand.

Cassie exchanged looks with TJ and Carlos. _What?_ She thought _I don't look like a guy, do I!_

Ashley felt a blush creeping towards her cheeks and she offered Zhane a smile. _Those eyes!_ She thought. _They're looking right true me!_

Andros saw Zhane flirting with Ashley. He didn't knew what happened next, but suddenly he found himself stepping between Zhane and Ashley.

"Two years…the last thing I remember KO-35 was under attack" Zhane said confused. 'What happened?"

"Come on" Andros said. "I've got a million things to tell you!" and the two friends walked off the bridge.

Ashley watched the boys leave and then sat down in her leather chair. Her thoughts drifted away soon. When Zhane kissed her hand, she'd felt something she felt too the day she met Carlos and the day she met Andros, Cassie called it her 'Crush Alert'.

In the last three months, she managed to get over Carlos and stayed best friends with him. She was happy with that, she could miss Carlos as boyfriend, but not as her friend.

Her feelings for Andros were a little more complicated. Andros hadn't changed his attitude towards her in the last three months and it did hurt her every single time she tried to be friendly and he was cold and harsh in return.

She had given up the hope of having something more than friendship with their stubborn, handsome leader for a long time already. She still wanted to, but was also a bit sick of always being pushed away by him.

"Earth to Ashley, Earth to Ashley!" TJ shouted, waving his hand in front of her face.

Ashley woke up out of her thoughts, stood up and slapped him playfully. "In case you didn't noticed Teej, we're not on Earth, we're currently in Space!"

"Doesn't matter, you weren't listening to me!" TJ joked back.

"Do I have to listen to you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week?" Ashley returned laughing.

Before TJ had the chance to answer to that, Cassie waved her hands in the air en shouted: "That's enough you babies!"

TJ and Ashley looked at each other speechless and then turned to Cassie.

"Babies? Us?" TJ asked innocently

"Shut up Teej!" Cassie smiled at him. "What TJ was saying Ash, was that maybe it's a good idea if someone gives Zhane a little tour on earth!"

Alpha and the rangers looked all to Ashley, with the exception of Carlos. It was now three months ago that Ashley had broke up with him, and he still wasn't completely over her. Though he'd dated a girl from school, Kelly, a couple of times, he found out after the second date, that she wasn't that nice as he hoped she would be.

She wasn't Ashley.

Carlos had seen the way Ashley was effected by Zhane's flirting, and it hurt him a bit. It was the first time in three months he'd seen her like that. That made him feel a little better. It cost her three months to get over him.

Carlos woke up out of his thoughts when he heard Ashley yell "What? Why are you all staring at me!"

"Ohw come on Ash" Cassie laughed and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders. "It was obvious that Zhane likes you!" Cassie said, moving closer to the yellow ranger, she whispered in her ear: "And I saw the crush alarm appear right above your head!"

Ashley glared at Cassie.

"you didn't"

"I did"

"No"

"Yes"

"Okay, okay…I'll do it someday" Ashley muttered. Cassie knew her too well. _And it didn't sounded like a bad idea actually, giving Zhane a tour on Earth_, she thought

"Someday? Ashley it's only twelve a.m.! Why don't you go this afternoon?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, go shower, get changed and go!" TJ exclaimed. They didn't noticed that Carlos silently left the bridge. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ashley look startled at her friends.

"Yeah, wear a skirt with panties" Cassie continued thinking

"But first you're in need of a shower!" TJ said, whipping with his finger over Ashley's nose. "You're dusty from the fight!"

Ashley grumbled. "Okay okay! I'm going!" and left the bridge looking for Zhane.

"Deca, could you please tell me where to find Zhane?" She asked friendly.

"Zhane is currently in his quarters" Deca answered in her monotonous voice.

"Thanks!" Ashley smiled and she started walking in the direction of the quarters/

In the mean time, Andros and Zhane were talking about the Astro Rangers team.

"Tell me Andros, what are they like? Man I'd wanted to see your face when you found them on the ship. You must've looked like a frozen penguin or something!" Zhane laughed at that thought.

"Well, I have to admit that I was very surprised" Andros chuckled. "It wasn't easy to get used to four Earthlings with strange habits. I'm still not completely used to them, I have to admit…" he sighted.

"Well, what are they like?" Zhane asked impatiently, lying on his bed, looking curious at Andros, who was sitting in a chair.

Andros hesitated for a moment. "Okay….TJ was the red Turbo Ranger and leader of the Turbo team. He's very loyal and always stays calm. He's a very good basketball player, that's a sport where you have to throw a ball in a basket, he's team captain at his school. TJ's girlfriend is Cassie. She's very nice and has an amazing voice. She also plays guitar. Then there is Carlos. He's a star soccer player, another ball sport but you can't throw the ball but instead you have to kick against it. Carlos is Hispanic, he's stubborn but a very good martial artist."

"And what about Ashley?" Zhane asked. The beautiful yellow girl had immediately drawn his attention.

Andros sighted. "Well…what can I say? She's a very good fighter."

"A good fighter? Andros come on, is that all that you can say?" Zhane asked stunned.

They didn't knew that Ashley was standing in front of Zhane's door, doubting if she would knock and ask him or leave and wait. Ashley was hurt when she heard that being a good fighter was the only thing Andros could tell about her. _I'm more then just a good fighter!_ She thought sad.

Sadness was replaced by anger soon. She shouldn't had any hope of a relationship with Andros. From now on, she wouldn't care anymore, she wouldn't let her self being hurt anymore by the striped hair boy.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Zhane's quarter door.

"Come in!" Zhane yelled, curious whom it would be.

Andros was shocked to see Ashley enter the room. _Had she heard what he said a minute ago?_ He wondered.

Ashley avoided Andros' gaze and asked smiling: "Hey Zhane, when you're done talking, do you feel like going to Earth with me? I can give you a little tour!"

"Sure, sounds fun! I can't wait to explore Earth with you!" Zhane said, offering Ashley one of his famous seductive smiles, revealing two rows with perfectly straight, white teeth. "But I think I need a shower first….since it'll be my first in two years, we'd better go after it…" he added winking to her.

Ashley laughed. Cute and sense of humour to! She made a mental note…yeah, it really wasn't a bad idea from TJ and Cassie…it could be very interesting….

"That's fine with me, I wanna take shower and change too, TJ said I'm dusty from the fight!" she answered. "Well, what about we meet at the holding bay in an hour or so?"

"Perfect! I think I'm done showering than…otherwise you have to come and drag me out of it" Zhane joked. "Okay Ashley, I'm looking forward to it!"

Ashley waved and left the room to her own quarters.

Andros felt very strange. _It was obvious that Zhane liked Ashley, why couldn't he be happy for his best friend? Why did he had to suppress the feeling of slapping Zhane when he flirted with Ashley? He couldn't…no…NO! He wasn't! He didn't like her, she was annoying and naive!_ He thought. He shook of his thoughts when Zhane jumped to his wardrobe to find something to wear. His blond haired friend was excited like a little kid.

**_A/N:_** Okay, that was chapter 1! You will have to be patience before I'll update, cause I'm leaving to France tomorrow till the 30th of July! So I won't be able to update for 2 weeks…this first chapter was to make you curious:) Please review, I didn't got much reviews for ROL part 1, I hope there'll be more reviewers in this part.


	2. Earth Tour Part 1

**Chapter 2: Earth Tour Part 1**

Disclaimer: still don't own anything! Only the plot and non existing characters are mine. I'm a student and just came back from a holiday, do you expect me to have money?

A/N: Finally, after a lovely vacation in France, here's chapter 2! I hope I'll get more reviews this time. I love the ones who do review, you're great! But the small number of reviews I get, really isn't stimulating to write on….Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! And let me know if there are to many thoughts/feelings from Ashley and Andros in.

**Review Responses:**

_**AH/AY**: Thanks, so glad you like it! Finally an update, as I promised!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yes yes yes! You saw it too? It was soooo cute! Well, here's chapter 2, I hope you'll like it. And I can't wait till that story you told me about on msn:) Cause jealous Andros is cute! Thanks for the sweet review, I hope I'll make this couple look good._

_**Tal**: Yeah, ya know I've got a crush alert too ;) Zhane's just so cute..I love him! Enjoy this chapter! _

_**Star Fata:** Thank you very much, I'm so glad you like it!_

_**Jainasolo18**: Thanks! I'm happy there is a Zhane/Ashley fan reading my story! Well, part 3 of ROL will be Andros/Ashley, but I really enjoy writing this pairing, I have to admit. I really like your story, I hope you'll update soon._

After taking a long, warm shower, Ashley, only wearing a soft, big, yellow towel, searched through her enormous closet filled with clothes for something to wear on her 'Date' with Zhane.

She had to grin. Date? It wasn't exactly a date, but she felt so excited, it might as well had been one.

She was happy with Zhane's arrival. Everything felt better now, lighter, less serious.

The first three months on the Megaship weren't easy for her. She had to get over Carlos, stay friend with him ánd work together with him as a team.

Not to forget her feelings for Andros. She tried to suppress them as much as possible, 1) for Carlos. She didn't want him to think she was over him that fast, cause she wasn't, 2) because of Andros' cold attitude towards her. It had hurt her so much, every single time.

It even hurt her that TJ and Cassie were so happy. And she found herself disgusting for thinking that. Not that she wasn't happy for them, no, she loved them dearly and wished them all the happiness that was possible.

It was just that everytime she saw TJ and Cassie kissing each other, it reminded her of the way it had been with Carlos, and the way she wanted it to be with Andros.

Ashley shook away those thoughts. She wouldn't let her being self hurt anymore, she would concentrate on the future, not the past. And in the future…she saw Zhane!

Smiling, she continued searching. It wasn't that she hadn't any clothes, god no, she had a full closet her on the Megaship ánd a full closet back home in Angel Grove, it was just hard to find something fitting for the occasion.

It had to be warm, cause it was almost the end of October and the weather had changed drastically.

It had to be nice, cause she really wanted to make a good impression on Zhane. He had only seen her in her rangersuit and in her not so trendy flight uniform.

She liked Zhane already very much. He was funny and she felt comfortable around him, like he always had been part of their friend group. And comfortable was something she was never around Andros, who would snap at her any time.

Finally, Ashley found the perfect, nice but casual outfit to wear: a knee length, loose jeans skirt, a pair of thick, brown tights against the cold and a cute soft yellow v-neck sweater. She got dresses, putted on her long, brown boots with heels, grabbed her long, suede trench coat and wallet and left the room.

Before going to the holding bay, she wanted to say goodbye to Cassie, so she knocked on her best friend's door.

"Come in!" she heard Cassie yell and Ashley entered the room.

"Ash! You look great!" Cassie exclaimed. "It's perfect, stylish, sexy but still casual. Zhane will love it!"

The two girls giggled.

"Of course he will love it, I mean this is his first appointment after being in the freezer for two years!" Ashley protested laughing.

"Nah I don't think he's excited about just having a date, he's excited about a date with you Ash! You can show up in a refuse bag and he'll still say your gorgeous." Cassie teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yeah right"

Cassie gave her a playful poke. "Don't be silly Ashley. He likes you! And I'm so happy for you." Cassie sat down on her bed and motioned Ashley to sit next to her.

"You deserve it Ash…I know how hard these first months were for you. I mean, the way you put through, even with Andros' coldness while you like him, shows how much strength and courage you possess. And now it's time for you to move on. With Zhane"

Ashley felt tears in her eyes and hugged Cassie tight.

"Don't cry, it'll ruin your make-up" Cassie whispered.

Ashley laughed and blinked away the tears. "Thanks Cas..you're such a great friend"

"No problem" the pink ranger smiled. "But now you have to hurry. There's a cute blond guy waiting for you!"

Ashley smiled, gave Cassie a last hug and left the room.

In the time Ashley was with Cassie, Andros had to dealt with an hyperactive, overexcited Zhane. Now they were sitting in front of the jump tubes, waiting for Ashley's arrival.

He sighted. He envied the way Zhane dealt with the for him four other unknown rangers. Only a few hours out the cryo, he already made friends with them, and even had a 'date' with Ashley!

It had cost him more than two months to be friends with the Earthlings. And a date with Ashley….he could only dream of that.

_No!_ He thought. _He couldn't like her! He didn't deserve her, he would never ever be together with her_. That was the reason he acted so mean towards her, to protect himself against her loving personality.

For Andros, it was easier to snap at her and feeling himself miserable afterwards, than being nice to her and open up.

The last people he loved, were ripped away from his life violently. His twin sister Karone was kidnapped when they were only six years young. His parents were missing after a strange accident on KO-35.

He searched for Karone, Laryn and Atanya Karovan every single day of his life, without succeeding. He didn't even know if they were still alive.

And then, when he was only 15, he had to put his best friend, who was injured so badly that he was as good as dead, in hyper sleep to save him. Well, Zhane was back, alive and healthy, but still…he couldn't love Ashley.

When he would let himself love her, she would be ripped away from him too and he couldn't even think about that without feeling sick to his stomach.

If Dark Specter knew about his feelings for the yellow ranger, he would do everything to kill Ashley, just to weaken Andros.

A relationship with Ashley wouldn't even be a problem if Andros was able to protect her. But he wasn't. He couldn't even protect his own flesh and blood, his sister and parents, let alone someone else he loved dearly.

_No, he had to stop thinking about her. Zhane was able to protect her, like he'd protected Andros on that dark day on KO-35. He just had to be happy for his best friend…._

Zhane's soft whistle made him wake up from his deep thoughts.

Ashley had entered the room.

Andros stared at her, just like Zhane. She looked beautiful, even with a sjawl and thick jacket against the cold. Her shiny hair danced on her shoulders and her eyes sparkled.

"Am I late?" She asked Zhane with a shy smile, walking over to him.

Zhane smiled and stood up. "Not at all. I was early to not let this beautiful woman wait!"

Ashley flushed. "Well, shall we go?"

Zhane offered her his arm gallantly. "Of course my lady!" he bowed grinning.

Ashley shoved him playfully, but was still holding his arm. "DECA, could you please teleport us to my house in Angel Grove?"

"See ya tonight Mate!" Zhane said to Andros, who nodded.

"Have fun" Andros even managed to say to Zhane.

Ashley waved to a grumpy Andros before they were teleported to Ashley's parents house on Earth.

"Well…I thought this was a good place to start our little tour. This is my parents house. I try to visit them as much as possible, but because of our ranger duties, I'm not always able to" Ashley told Zhane while she leaded hum through the Hammond's house.

"Do your parent know you're a ranger? Cause Andros told me that unlike on KO-35, on Earth people don't know the rangers identities." Zhane asked, looking around him, absorbing the new environment.

"Yes, they and my brother Jeff know about it. My dad is still a bit reluctant towards it…his little girl fighting monsters….but he knows there's nothing he can do about it!" Ashley said determinant.

Zhane smiled too. "Well your daddy's little girl is an excellent fighter! I saw your moves during the fight"

"Thanks" Ashley said smiling. "You aren't so bad yourself! Maybe we can spar one of these days, if you like."

"Okay" Zhane said a bit surprised. "But don't think I'm gonna let you win" he grinned evilly

"I would be offended if you would let me win" Ashley returned quickly.

Zhane smiled. He started to like Ashley more and more every minute. _She was nice, easy to talk with, had definitely a strong personality_ and….he thought…glaring at the babbling, slim brunette next to him, _incredibly hot_!

Ashley showed Zhane the living room, where a boy with brown, short hair was lying on the couch.

"Hey Ash! I didn't know you were her!" Jeff said enthusiastically, hugging his little sister.

"We just arrived. Jeff, this is a new friend of mine, Zhane. He's the silver ranger. Zhane, this is my brother Jeff" Ashley introduced the two boys to each other.

"What's up man, nice to meet you!" Zhane said, shaking hands with Jeff.

"Are you the guy that is dating my little sis?" Jeff asked curious. "You'd better treat her right, or else I'll..AUW!" he stopped talking when Ashley stood hard on his foot, her face flushing.

But Zhane wasn't embarrassed at all. "Well, I hope I will become that lucky guy.." he said with a wide grin.

Ashley's face was getting redder and redder.

"And I would be stupid if I would ever hurt her" Zhane continued.

Jeff nodded satisfied and grinned evilly to Ashley, who couldn't take it anymore.

"Zhane we're running out of time. Bye Jeff!" and she dragged a startled Zhane out the house to her car.

Ashley sighted.

"I'm sorry Zhane…Jeff didn't meant to embarrass you. He's a bit impulsive with saying things." She smiled. "That runs in the family, I've got it too"

"Don't worry Ashley, I meant what a said" Zhane said softly.

"But what the heck is that?" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Ashley's yellow VW Golf.

"That" Ashley laughed, leading him to the car, opening the passenger door and shoving Zhane inside, "is a car. You can ride with it if you got a driving license."

"Oh I get it!" Zhane said thinking, after Ashley had taken place on the drivers seat.

"Like we had hover cars on KO-35!"

Ashley started the car and they drove away.

"Except…that these cars don't fly" Zhane concluded a bit disappointed.

Ashley laughed. "No, normally they don't fly".

"Well Zhane, are you ready to explore Angel Grove?" she asked playfully.

Zhane glanced at Ashley. "I'm more than ready. Let's go!"

**A/N: Please don't be lazy and review!**


	3. Earth Tour Part 2

**Chapter 3: Earth Tour Part 2**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Power Rangers…but unfortunately I don't!

**_A/N:_** Okay, here's chapter 3. This part will be only about Ashley and Zhane. In the next chapter, Andros' POV will be there again. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I did while writing. I can't help it, but I like this pairing a lot! Have fun and…review:)

**Review Responses:**

_**Star Fata: **Thanks, yeah Jeff is very protective of her! This chapter there'll be no thoughts of Andros, but next chapter there will. Hope you like it anyway!_

_**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:** Zhane hasn't got a little brain! He just act like he has a little one, but he's pretty smart if you ask me. Well, your in Ireland right now so I hope you'll review when you come back. Have fun there and come back safe and healthy!_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Thank you very much! I really like Zhane so I payed very much attention to him in PRIS. And not only because he looks cute ;) Yeah poor Andros, he will suffer more and more in the next chapters, more him that he is charakter in my fic…evilgrin. Yeah! I saw that too in Shell Shocked! He was so jealous…poor guy._

_**Jainasolo18: **Thanks! That's a very big compliment:D Hope you'll enjoy this one too._

_**Sango A.R:** This soon enough? I worked very hard on, hadn't had much time the last weeks._

_**Darkhonda:** Thanks mate :) I love Zhane too, he's such a handsome clown! Thank you very much for the sweet review, have fun reading this one!_

Ashley drove to the centre of Angel Grove. She wanted to show Zhane the nicest places in the city.

Zhane was looking out of the window fascinated. "Ash, what are those?" he asked when Ashley had to stop in front of the traffic lights.

She couldn't hide a grin.

"Those things are called traffic lights. Because of them, the cars don't crash on another. When the light is green, one row cars may go first." She explained.

"See?" she asked when 'their' light jumped to green and they drove away again.

Zhane nodded, still fascinated by the idea of traffic lights.

Soon, they were in the city and Ashley managed to find a parking place. Zhane got out of the car and looked around, to the traffic, to the buildings, to the people.

Ashley closed the car and walked to him. "First," she said, dragging him along with her, "I wanna show you the mall. The mall starts over there" she pointed. "There are a lot of different shops in there, and also cafés and lunchrooms. I spend a lot of time in there" she grinned.

"I'm sure you spend most of the time in the clothing shops?" Zhane joked.

Ashley give him a soft shove. "What makes you think that?" she asked innocently.

"Well…" Zhane said, thinking about what to say. "You're a girl! And most of the girls love shopping. At least, I think there's pretty much no difference between Earth and KO-35 about the subject girls and shopping" he smirked.

"Besides," he continued, glancing sideways at the pretty brunette who was walking next to him, "You wear very nice clothes. Clothes that really match you"

Ashley felt butterflies in her stomach. Normally, she wasn't quickly affected by a guy's compliments, but Zhane seemed so sincere, he seemed so natural in giving them, that she just melted.

"Thank you. I'm taking design classes at school and I wanna be a fashion designer in the future" she told the blue-eyed boy.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job, I mean, you definitely got style" Zhane answered.

They walked through several clothing shops for an hour. Ashley managed to buy some civilian clothes for Zhane, cause he hadn't got any on the mega ship. His outfit he was wearing today, he borrowed from Carlos, Andros and TJ.

Unlike Carlos and TJ, who Ashley and Cassie had forced to come with them on many shopping sprees, Zhane actually seemed to like shopping. Well, he definitely loved the attention he was getting.

After their shopping event, they walked to Ashley's car again and drove away.

"So, that was fun! What's next?" Zhane asked Ashley, while he was playing with the radio, zapping from station to station, pumping up and lowering down the volume.

"Well…my first plan was to show you my school, but since that's boring and you can see the anytime, I decided against it. I've got something much more fun in mind." She said mysteriously.

Zhane's blue eyes lit up like a child who was promised a cookie. "What what what? Tell me Ash!" he begged.

But Ashley stopped the car. "This" she pointed.

They were standing in front of Mysteryland, an amusement park which consisted of area's with different theme's, like Western, Fairy Tale and much more. Ashley came here for the first time with Carlos, a year ago.

Ashley parked the car and they walked into the car. She grabbed Zhane's arm.

"You're gonna love this, thrust me!" she whispered in his ear.

_Man_…Zhane thought. _Today couldn't get any better. He was alive again, had his best friend back, was still the mighty silver ranger and now, he was walking on this amazing fun planet with a girl next to him that was most probably the cutest and hottest one of Angel Grove._

_Yup_, he thought smiling, _life couldn't get any better._

He'd already noticed in the few houres that he had spend with Ashley, that she wasn't just a cute girl with nice looks. Oh no, she was smart, funny, caring and optimistic. They did had a lot in coomon.

Zhane was ripped away from his lovely thoughts when suddenly, Ashley shrieked:

"ohhhh Candy apples! Ohw Zhane Zhane Zhane!" She jumped up and down and shook on his arm. "You have to taste them!"

10 minutes later, he was walking through the park, arm in arm with Ashley and an apple with chocolate on it in his mouth.

Ashley couldn't supress a giggle, Zhane's mouth was covered with chocolate.

"There you go" she said, whiping away the chocolate after Zhane finished his apple.

Zhane laughed. "Well, your laughing at me, but you haven't seen your own mouth!" he pointed to Ashley's lips, which were covered with chocolate too, and whiped it away softly.

Ashley almost shuddered at his gentle touch.

They walked throught the park. Suddenly, Ashley stood still in the middle of the path, her hand covering her mouth in shock and a stunned look on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Zhane asked concerned.

Ashley shook her head. " I totally forgot! Saturday is Halloween!" she said, pointing to the pumpkin decorations.

The next five minutes, she was busy explaining to Zhane everything about the tradition, the candy and the costumes.

"Sounds fun!" Zhane said enthousiastically. He was always in for a party!

"It is! I have to go shopping costumes with Cassie tomorrow! Another excuse to go to the mall" Ashley smiled satisfied.

It was a wonderful afternoon, they tried several attractions like the Bumper cars and Watersplash. Zhane loved it all. They ate cotoncandy's, ducked into several photocabins and they even rode a fake rodeobull.

Ashley was almost lying on the ground with laughter when Zhane was kicked of the 'bull'.

Walking out of the saloon, Ashley and Zhane were still laughing like idiots. Ashley held her stomach and Zhane had tears in his eyes.

"Ash, your face when you fell of that thing, it was worth a picture" Zhane laughed and imitated her.

Ashley shriekend with laughter and gasped for breath.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the Cobra, a giant rollercoaster that went upside down and inside out many times.

"Wooooooooow!" Zhane said with wide opened eyes, when they stood there looking at the Cobra.

"Wanna try?" Ashley teased.

"Do you dare?" Zhane teased back

"Is that a challenge?" Ashley asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Zhane grinned back.

15 minutes later, they were sitting in the rollercoaster train, waiting for the ride of their lives.

"Are you scared?" Zhane asked Ashley, when the Cobra-employee had fastened the protection bracket.

"Never" Ashley said determinend.

Zhane didn't knew what happend, but the next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down, screaming even harder than Ashley did.

5 minutes later, a trembling Ashley leaded a slight green coloured Zhane out of Mysteryland.

"You ok?" asked Ashley concerned, laying a hand on his arm.

"Yyyeahh…" Zhane stuttered. "Tttthatt wasss sssscarrrrry" he said, cluthcing his hands in front of his stomach.

Ashley sighted and put an comforting arm around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Zhane..I should never have challenged you to go in that thing…I didn't knew it was that scary, cause I never dared to try it but still…"

Her babbling was stopped by Zhane, who layed a finger on her lips. Ashley blushed and looked into Zhane's eyes.

"Ssssshh" he said. "I challenged you remember? And it was fun!" he grinned and swayed a little.

Ashley catched him. "Come on, I know the best medicin for you" she smiled and walked him to the car. After she helped Zhane in the car, she took place on the drivers seat and drove away.

"Oooohw" Zhane moaned as the car started moving.

"Listen, I'm gonna drive as carefully and slowly as possible ok? And just say it when you want me to stop" Ashley said.

Zhane nodded. He had to supress a smile. Okay, he knew he was evil. Very evil. Yes, he was a bit sick after their Cobra ride, but it wasn't as bad as he acted. He was just very curious how Ashley would react if he was about to throw up.

The girls he'd dated on KO-35 ran away screaming when he was sick (or pretended to be), but Ashley didn't. Ashley took care of him. Somehow, the throwing up thing seemed the ultimate test to figure out if he liked the girl.

When he thought about it, Ashley wasn't like his former dates. Most of his former dates were fun for one or two dates, but couldn't interest him any longer. They were nice and beautiful, but nothing more. And Ashley, well, she could interest him for a long, long time…

Zhane sighted.

Ashley parked the car. "How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at him with her concerning, warm brown eyes.

"Better, I guess" he admitted with a small smile.

"Well, this will help you to feel 100 again!" she teased when they got out of the car. "A nice walk in the park!"

An hour later, Zhane was feeling totally fine again. He and Ashley talked about school, KO-35, being a ranger and their teammates.

Now, they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, looking out over the lake.

"It's beautiful here" Zhane said.

"Yes it is. This is my favorite spot in the park" Ashley told him. "I always come here if I have to think about stuff"

"Well, where do you have to think about right now?" Zhane asked her.

"About where are we going to have dinner presently" Ashley joked.

"No, serious…" Zhane said, looking at her intensely.

"About how it's possible to fall in love with someone you only know for one day" Ashley said softly, looking away from the handsome blond haired guy next to her.

"I was thinking the same thing" Zhane replied, his voice filled with warmth and love. He put his hands around Ashley's face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Ashley wrapped her hands around his neck and their faces came closer and closer and their lips eventually touched each other in a gentle kiss. After some time, their kisses became more passionately.

Zhane's tongue found his way into Ashley's mouth, feeling her, tasting her. Ashley ran her fingers through Zhane's blond spikes. When they stopped, they both looked to another with a smile on their faces.

Ashley suddenly felt the cold wind and shivered. Zhane noticed it, and put his arms around her. Ashley curled up en snuggled closer into his strong embrace.

The park was empty, expect for Ashley and Zhane and an old couple with their dog, who watched the young couple smiling. It reminded them of their selves, many years ago.

Zhane sat there, with Ashley in his arms, totally content and happy, watching the sun go down.

**_A/N Don't be lazy and review! Please:)_**


	4. Rangers with envy

**Chapter 4: Rangers with envy**

Disclaimer: Still don't anything, only the plot and non-existing characters are mine

**_A/N_**: Finally, here's chapter 4! I know you had to wait extremely long for this one, I'm really sorry for that, but I've started college and really haven't had any time to write, only late at night a couple of lines before I felt a sleep. I hope I'll be able to update more frequently in the future. Anyways, enjoy this one!

**Review Responses:**

**Star fata: **_Thank you very much! I've read the stories from ManaRose too, I think they are awesome but she doesn't write anymore, unfortunately. Hope you'll enjoy this one too :)_

**JainaSolo18: **_Thanks for the compliments, it really made me proud. And thanks for telling me the stupid errors, it's just when I'm writing, I become kinda 'carried away' and I don't see the faults than anymore. But I'm glad you noticed them, will change it!_

**Phantom Rogue: **_Plenty of jealous Andros in this one, and jealous Carlos too! Sorry for the long wait!_

**Darkhonda: **_Sorry matey, I planned a chapter before Halloween :P But Halloween will follow too, don't worry!_

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: **_Hahahahah! Sorry, I didn't caught that! You are so right, Zhane is thinking with his little brain! But Andy too! Boys will be boys…sighs_

**Alexandra Khayman: **_Glad you like it, thanks for your sweet reviews! Sorry for the long wait, here's more!_

In the time that Zhane and Ashley were enjoying the sunset and each others company, Andros was pacing up and down on the bridge.

_Where the hell were they_? He thought. _They were already gone for hours! What if something had happened? _

"Of course not" a little voice in his head said. "Deca would've detected a disturbance on Earth. Don't be stupid! Besides, Zhane would protect Ashley with his life, and Ashley him! They don't need you, they are having fun without you!"

Andros shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice screaming in his head.

_It wasn't that he couldn't be happy that his best friend had adjusted him self in the team so well and so quickly, it was just that…_

He had seen the look on Zhane's face when he was introduced to Ashley. He knew his friend so well.

He had seen flirting with hundreds of girls on KO-35, and dating with several. But this was different, what he had seen in Zhane's eyes was different.

It was love.

Love at the first sight.

Andros knew he had to be happy for his best friend, but it was killing him to think of Zhane and Ashley together.

_Why had it to be Ashley? Why not any other Terran girl?_

"You know exactly why he like Ashley" the voice screamed again. "The same reasons why you like her!"

It was extremely hard for Andros to admit to himself that he liked Ashley. He had been so cruel and mean to her, to protect himself. He had to get used to the feeling of love again, cause he hadn't felt it in years.

_He liked her..very very very much._

He had been hurt so much in his young life, so much that his heart was as frozen as Zhane had been in the cryo.

From the day he met Ashley, his heart was melting a little every single day.

And now, his heart had started freezing again.

_Why him? Why wasn't he lucky, just once in his life?_

"You don't deserve her" the evil voice continued. "You would never be able to protect her, just like you weren't able to protect your sister, parents and your best friend! This best friend gave up his life for you, just be happy for him now!"

"Andros? Are you…allright?" Cassies concerned voice broke up his thoughts.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, but he immediately felt miserable.

"I'm sorry Cassie..I've got a headache"

Cassie shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Well, it seems like Ashley is showing Zhane the whole city!" TJ came in grinning.

"Yeah" Cassie said. "They have been gone for hours already!"

"Maybe something happened" Andros exclaimed.

"Ah no Andros, I don't think so, we would've known if that was the case!" Carlos said, turning around in the chair in front of the consol.

"Well, I want to know it anyway, with these sudden monster attacks we need all the rangers we have" Andros returned quickly.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" the voice echoed true his head. "You just want to know what they are doing!"

"Deca main viewing screen a map with the location of Ashley and Zhane please" he ordered

"Acknowledged" Deca's red light blinked once.

"They're in Angel Grove Park!" Cassie exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "What the heck are they doing there? Do they know how cold it is outside?"

Andros sighted. Angel Grove Park? He couldn't resist.

"Deca, main viewing screen Ashley and Zhane" Andros ordered.

Deca waited a couple of seconds before her light blinked and she followed Andros' order.

The image on the screen caused Cassie and TJ to laugh, Carlos to walk away from the bridge suddenly and Andros to gulp.

The screen showed Zhane and Ashley in the park, wrapped in each others arms, kissing each other.

And not a brother-sister like kiss, it was sparkling between them of passion.

"Dddeca close main viewing screen" Andros stuttered. He slammed with his fist on the console in front of him, not able to hide his feelings.

TJ and Cassie hadn't noticed Andros' upset reaction. They were still laughing and joking.

"Well, it seems that Ash won't be cold tonight, that's for sure" TJ joked

"Yeah, she has her own electrical blanket! Only in human form" Cassie giggled.

Andros couldn't take it anymore and stormed off the bridge. He headed straight to his quarters.

"What's wrong with him?" TJ asked surprised.

Cassie shook her head. "Probably his headache"

Cassie was wrong, not headache, but heartache was the right word to describe how Andros felt.

Andros ran to his quarters and let him fall on the bed. Tears were burning in his eyes. He slammed on his pillow.

_Why? Why Ashley and Zhane? Why not Ashley and him_?

Andros wasn't the only one thinking if that.

Carlos stormed off the bridge at the sight of a kissing Zhane and Ashley. He went to his room, changed in sport outfit and went for a work out on the Simudeck.

_Three months and he still wasn't over her. Okay, they were in a long term relationship, so it wasn't very strange that it was difficult for him, but the sight of his former girlfriend with another guy, another ranger was just too much._

Anger ran through his veins. He slammed against the box ball as hard as he could, trying to get rid of the anger in his body and soul.

_His time with Ashley had been so wonderful. They did everything together, everything._

_They were friends and lovers at the same time, and it had been a great combination_.

Carlos was happy that he and Ashley were still friends. Not many couples managed to do that after breaking up.

But still he had to suppress the urge of touching her, kissing her, telling her how much he still loved her.

Carlos sighed and whipped away the sweat from his forehead with a towel, before continuing attacking the box ball, desperately trying to empty his head.

At the same time, completely unknown of the emotions they'd caused, Ashley and Zhane were having dinner at the Surf Spot.

They were sitting on a little table in the corner, enjoying each others company while eating a burger and fries.

"Zhane..before we go back to the ship, I got to tell you something" Ashley started, looking the handsome guy straight in his eyes.

Zhane held her gaze, swallowed down his food and asked "What? Don't tell me you've got an evil twin sister hiding under your bed who wants me to?"

Ashley laughed. "Nah, I don't think you would be able to handle two of mine, one will be hard enough already" she teased.

"Nah, I don't think one Ash will be a problem for me" Zhane joked back and he lovingly caressed her cheek.

Ashley blushed and looked away, before taking a deep breath, looking at him again and started to talk.

"Look..I don't know what the customs are on KO-35 about dating and stuff, but…welll..you're just not my first boyfriend. And the main thing I wanted to tell you before you'll find it out anyway, is that Carlos, the black ranger you met this morning, is my ex-boyfriend."

Ashley stopped a few seconds, before continuing

"We split up three months ago, after we had a thing for about one and a half year. I just wanted you to know ok. Just don't think that I only fall in love with rangers, cause that's really not the case, it's just coincidence…"

She stopped babbling when Zhane grabbed her hand. He smiled softened by her words.

"Ash…don't worry so much! At least I know that I can expect a punch here or there from Carlos when I kiss you on public tonight. No but seriously, it's not a problem at all to me. I've dated several girls on KO-35."

The blond haired guy took a sip of his drink and continued.

"On KO-35, they believe you're not only bonded with your true love, cause you're true love is destined, but also with the lovers you will have before you will find your true love. Your choices and your feelings make you bonded to someone. So it's absolutely no problem that I'm not your first boyfriend, I understand you're still bonded to Carlos. Don't worry Ash."

Zhane squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ashley smiled too, feeling warm and calmed by Zhane's sweet words.

"Thanks Zhane, you know, I think it's a beautiful philosophy that they believe in on your planet." She took a sip of her milkshake.

Zhane nodded. "You know, not to become cheesy or something, but the moment I saw you I felt we were bonded. I just felt it immediately."

Ashley laughed and gave him a short kiss. "We surely are!"

Adelle walked by, serving food and drinks to the tables. "I wanna hear this one missy!" she said winking to Ashley, pointing with her finger to Zhane, who looked surprised.

"Yeah, get used to that Zhane. Adelle loves to speculate and to gossip about my love life" Ashley told him. "But she's a great woman. Be right back, I'm gonna pay our bill" and she headed to the bar.

_So are you_ Zhane thought, while putting on his jacket. He was still stunned about Ashley, and the feelings he already had for the yellow ranger.

"Ready?" he asked Ashley when she came back, and grabbed her coat.

"Yup! Let's go!" Ashley said, taking his hand.

Outside, they searched for a safe, empty alley to teleport back to the Mega ship.

"Wait Ash! Before we go back to the ship…I want to thank you for today." Zhane said, placing one hand on Ashley's cheek. "It was a great day"

"Don't worry about it Zhane, it was my pleasure. I really enjoyed it." Ashley said, feeling butterflies flying in her stomach as she one again looked in the pair of most gorgeous light-blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Zhane's neck, and he put his other hand on her waist.

Their faces became closer and closer and their lips eventually melted in a tender kiss.

"I could stand here all night with you like this, but we have to get back to the ship" Zhane grinned when they finally broke apart.

He raised his communicator and said. "Deca, two to teleport back to the Mega ship" and they disappeared in a flash of yellow and silver light.

Back on the Mega ship, the couple arrived in the holding bay, where TJ and Cassie were sitting at the table talking.

"Hey you guys! Finally!" TJ joked as Ashley and Zhane joined them at the table.

"Now tell me Zhane, how was your day?" Cassie asked curious.

Zhane looked at Ashley and they both had to laugh like idiots.

Cassie and TJ exchanged a glance. The cheeks of the couple in front of them were red from the cold, but there was a shine in their eyes.

"You'd better tell them Zhane, they are going to hear about our rollercoaster adventure anyway" Ashley laughed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked surprised.

"I have to go talk to Carlos." Ashley said, suddenly looking very uncertain.

TJ nodded. He immediately understood what Ashley meant. He knew the situation between his best friends became a little awkward after their break-up, and TJ knew that Ashley wanted to tell Carlos about her and Zhane, before he would hear it from anybody else.

In fact, Carlos already knew.

Zhane was telling Cassie and TJ everything about their day while Ashley set course to the Simudeck.

Carlos was busy with his cooling down, when Ashley came in.

"Hey Carlos" Ashley greeted him casually.

"Hello Ash! Back again?" Carlos said, not able to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Ashley sighted…Carlos knew her too well, he already noticed that she liked Zhane.

"Look…Carlos…I just wanted to tell you that…well…Zhane and I…we're sort of together.." she started. "I want to tell you this in personal…you know…you're my ex and my best friend, you deserve to know it first."

Carlos sat down on the mat, motioning Ashley to join him. Ashley sat in front of him, looking at his face for a reaction.

"I know…." He sighted. "It's just…well…it's hard for me Ash…what we had was amazing, you can't deny that."

"I don't Carlos…I understand that's not easy for you…it isn't for me either. But we have to move on Carlos…I already did, now it's your turn" Ashley said, tears were shining in her eyes. It was hard for her to see the hurt in Carlos' eyes.

"You're right…I wish it was that easy.." Carlos said, looking Ashley in the eyes. "Hey..I'm happy for you bonita..as long as you are happy"

Hearing his nickname for her made Ashley's inside melt. "I'm happy Carlos. And you will always be my best friend. Always"

They hugged each other.

"And you'll always be mine" Carlos said.

At that same moment, Zhane was looking for Andros. He told Cassie and TJ everything about their little Earth-tour, included that he and Ashley were together.

"Andros? Are you here?" Zhane asked, knocking on Andros' quarter door.

"Come in" Andros called and unlocked the door.

"Hey mate! What are you doing in here?" Zhane asked, turning on the light and he let himself fall in a chair.

"Nothing, I had a headache. How was your day?" Andros asked casual.

He didn't want to loose his best friend. He would try to be happy for him. Try…

A/N: Pleasssseeee review :)


	5. Halloween Part 1

**Reflections on Love part 2 : Ashley/Zhane : Fleeing love**

_Disclaimer: unfortunately not mine…Zhane including.. :( too bad_!

Authors's note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update, college is fun but very busy…not only studying of course, but the students life is addicting! grins Well here my update and at the same time a Christmas gift for all of you! Merry Christmas!

_**Review responses:**_

**_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow_**: Glad you liked it, Well here, finally my update and christmas gift!! You see, billboards are addicting!

**_Phantom Rogue_**: Thanks! yeah, you definetely got the point of the last chapter. Oh my, I hate myself for doing this to Andros and Carlos, but they will have to take it for at least another 6 chapters! Poor them!

**_Alexandra Khayman_**: Thank you so much for your sweet review. So glad you like it! I can't wait till you update your story!

**_Tal_**: I'm sorry matey, they are going to suck faces for another 6 or more chapter! Sorry, I can't help it, shoot me but I love this pairing! But in the end it will be A/A, but I think I'm going to write many more A/Z stories in the future. I think you will love the customs!

**_Star Fata_**: Thanks for your sweet review. Yeah, Andros is an idiot..but a handsome one!

**_Pureangel86_**: Thanks a lot! Here's more

**_Jainasolo18_**: Thanks for your sweet review. I'm very glad you like it. Are you going to write A/A or another PRIS story soon? Merry Christmas! I love college..see my authors note :P

**Chapter 5: Halloween part 1**

Days went be, Carlos and Andros feeling miserable but acting normal. Both guys ware doing it for their best friends, which they didn't want to loose.

Zhane was walking on pink clouds, totally in love. Ashley wasn't in a much better state.

She couldn't think of anything else besides her blond haired boyfriend and was even send out of her math's class because she was daydreaming and not paying attention to anything the teacher said.

Zhane walked around with a wicked smile on his face, that wouldn't disappear.

The young couple really wasn't aware of the emotions their relationship had caused.

Of course, Ashley knew Carlos had a hard time seeing her with someone else, but she could never guess Andros was having a hard time as well.

Even Zhane didn't noticed it, Andros didn't acted different as usually, he was still very reluctant towards Ashley, but that wasn't something new.

Zhane did noticed that Andros' attitude towards Ashley was becoming a little problem in their friendship.

Zhane still hung out with Andros and the striped hair boy was still his best friend, but he just couldn't understand why Andros was so harsh to his girlfriend.

In his eyes, Ashley was everything. Sweet, loving, pretty, nice, cheerful, funny, easy to talk with. He couldn't get it that Andros didn't saw that.

He couldn't know that was the problem. Andros DID saw how perfect Ashley was. Too perfect for someone like him, he thought.

Now it was the day of 31 October, the day of Halloween.

The boys were playing poker with cards and chocolate bars were their 'stakes'.

"Andros, if I see you looking at my cards, You're a dead man during our next sparring session mate" Zhane warned with an evil glare to his best friend.

"Don't be afraid Zhane, I don't need to see your cards to know if you are bluffing dear friend" Andros returned, throwing a large amount of chocolate in the middle of the table.

TJ and Carlos laughed.

"Yeah you really need to work on your poker face Zhane" TJ laughed.

"I pass, I can't win anymore anyways" he continued, putting down his cards and eating the little peace of chocolate that was his.

"I'll teach you my famous poker face Zhane" Carlos said with a half smile. "Only Ashley sees right trough it. I play"

Andros cought, suddenly there was a loud silence in the holding bay.

Zhane, who didn't felt attacked at all, said dreamily:

"Yeah, I bet she will. She can read people so easily. I play, it's everything or nothing"

And he threw all of this remained chocolate in the middle.

"oeoeooeo!" TJ laughed, clapping in his hands.

"Now gentlemen..reveal your cards please!" he announced.

Zhane had obviously bluffed, Carlos had three of a kind, but Andros, Andros revealed his full house with a satisfied grin on his handsome face.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Zhane yelled

"Told you" Andros grinned. He loved this game.

At that very moment, a giggling Ashley and Cassie entered the room, dragging a heavy box with them.

"Hey guys! Who has won?" Ashley asked.

TJ, Carlos and Zhane pointed as one man to Andros.

"Congrats Andros!" Ashley said, putting her hand briefly on Andros' shoulder to steal some chocolate of the table.

Andros almost shuddered at her gentle touch. This short, casual touches drove him crazy.

It made him mad at himself, made for thinking like that about his best friend's girl. Sad as he thought about it that she would never be his.

He felt his heart aching when he saw Ashley hopping on Zhane's lap.

"Ahwww come one Zhane…don't pout!" Ashley said, giving her boyfriend a short kiss before putting a little piece of white chocolate in his mouth.

Andros looked away, he just couldn't see it.

"What's in that box?" TJ asked, pointing to it.

"Honey, don't you know what day today is?" Cassie asked her boyfriend in a stern voice.

"Uh…31st October? Saturday?" TJ guessed. Then the truth hit him.

He looked to Carlos, both guys jumped on their feed, eyes wide open.

"HALLOWEEN!" they shrieked like 10 year olds.

"Man, how could we forget that!?" Carlos asked, slamming his hand against his forehead.

"I can't wait to see this whole Halloween feast" Zhane said enthusiastically to Ashley, while putting his arm around her waist, holding her to him.

"Thrust me, you will love it!" Ashley reassured him.

"In the box are all the male Halloween outfits we've collected during all those years" Cassie said with glistering eyes and a wink to Ashley.

"Well; the tradition is that we can't see each others outfits till tonight, so you have to pick an outfit in private" Ashley explained

Andros rolled his eyes. Stupid Earth customs and holidays….he thought

"So…when you're alone, go to the box and pick a sac with a costume in it and put it in your quarters or somewhere the others can't see it" Cassie continued.

Zhane put Ashley on her feet again, bounced to the box, picked sac number 2 and disappeared with a flashy smile to Ashley in the direction of the quarters.

Andros was of course the last one who sighting picked a sac and disappeared to his room.

That night, after dinner, they all went to their rooms to prepare themselves for the Halloween Party at the Surfspot.

Andros took a quick cold shower and sat on his bed, glaring at the sac in front of him.

He really wasn't used to all the weird Earth party's.

He didn't feel like going, but he knew he couldn't stay at the Megaship.

Ashley and Cassie would make him so crazy that eventually, he always gave up and went with them anyway.

He opened the sac. There was a black knee length pants, a white blouse, long boots, a black hat and even a plastic sword.

Andros frowned. What was this?

A picture fell out of the sac.

Andros picked it up and stared at it.

He remembered the man on the picture, he was an actor or something in a movie Ashley dragged all of them along to a month ago, Pirates of the Caribbean.

The man with the long brown hair on the picture was called Jack..Jack Sparrow he remembered.

He chuckled. He was supposed to dress up as a…pirate?

He shook his head and with a little grin, he started to put on his clothes.

In the room next to Andros, Zhane was dancing through the room, singing along with his radio.

"Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on."

The blond haired guy took a shower and put on his clothes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Damn Zhane..you look…hot!" he muttered to himself, flashing his famous smile.

In the room next to Zhane, Ashley's room, Ashley and Cassie were busy getting showered, dressed and make-upped.

Cassie was dressed as Tinkerbell, the fairy in the Peter Pan fairytales.

She even wore a blond wig, which was tied up in a bun on the top of her head.

Ashley helped her in the little green dress with tights that Tinkerbell always wore.

Cassie and Ashley were laughing hysterically when Cassie discovered a magic wand.

"Almost Harry Potter" Ashley managed to say between laughter.

Cassie was putting her make-up on when Ashley came out of the bathroom only dressed in a grey bra and thong with yellow stripes.

"Come on Ash, get that but of yours in your outfit!" Cassie hurried her friend.

"Cas…we've got plenty of time…It's only eight o'clock and the party starts at ten!" Ashley said to her friend, while putting her clothes on.

When she was finished dressing, she looked in the mirror.

"Uhh…Cassie? Don't you think this is a little too…sexy?" she asked uncertainly

Ashley's costume was a devil costume.

She was dressed in skin-colored tights, a blood red miniskirt, red long boots with high heels, a little red tank top that showed cleavage and her silver belly button and over it, a red silky cape.

Cassie busted out in giggles.

"Yeah, definitely too sexy. But who cares? It's only once a year Halloween!" Cassie put her friend on a chair and started doing her make-up and hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot this!" Ashley said, putting the red tiara with devil horns in her hair, and the girls made their way to the holding bay.

The guys were already there, laughing and making fun of each others outfits.

Andros looked like Jack Sparrow's twin brother, wearing his hair down, a hat on top of his head, and in his belt there was the plastic sword.

Andros was surprised about it, but actually he felt comfortable in these clothes.

Carlos was the perfect Zorro, wearing all black, including a black hat and mask.

TJ was walking around, making strange noises. The girls couldn't see his face, he was dressed as a giant, hairy gorilla!

The guys needed to help him in his costume.

And then..Zhane…was wearing the perfect outfit for him..

He was dressed like Prince Charming, all in silver and blue, he even had a silver crown on his head!

The girls shrieked with laughter when they entered the holding bay.

"Oh my god!" Ashley laughed, looking at the boys in front of her. "You look great!"

When Andros saw Ashley, his heart skipped a beat. There she was, all in his color, blood red, from head to toe.

He gulped and stared at her.

"Wow, you look great Cas!" TJ mumbled out of his costume, and then took the gorilla head of, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Well Zhane, I think you'll be getting some competition tonight with your girl looking as stunning as this!" he continued.

TJ couldn't possibly know how awkward his choice of words was, Zhane had already competition from his best friend and a teammate.

"Nah, I only go for my prince on a white horse" Ashley joked, walking towards Zhane who put his arms around her and drew her into a short kiss.

"Well, I haven't got a white horse, but I do have a famous, silver galaxy glider!" Zhane grinned.

"Well Andros, you look just like Jack Sparrow!" Ashley exclaimed with a smile.

"Uh…thanks..I guess" Andros said, trying not to look at her cleavage.

"Yeah, Ash has got a poster of that guy in here room at home!" Cassie said grinning.

Andros stared at the ground.

"Well…let's go!!" Carlos said impatiently.

"DECA, six to teleport to Angel Grove"

And in a flash of colored light, they disappeared.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! But special thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys and appreciate your kind comments very much. More special thanks to Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow and Darkhonda for their help with the costumes! Love you guys!


	6. Halloween Part 2

**Reflections on Love part 2 : Ashley/Zhane : Fleeing love**

_Disclaimer: unfortunately not mine…Zhane including.. :( too bad_!

Authors note: sorry, again a long time no update, I had test weeks and they were killing me…really! Ask AH/AY! Well, tests are done, and I know I already passed 4 out of 6:D okay, from now on, the rating of this story is changed to T. Don't kill me…please!

_**Review responses:**_

**Phantom Rogue**: giggles sorry matey! Well, Andros' isn't going to feel better in this chap, well a little..read for yourself, it was your idea :) Thanks for all your help!

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**: thanks! Yeah…I'm mean to Andros, I'm fully aware of that…thanks for your help with the chap :) I owe you big time!

**Alexandra Khayman**: Thanks, yeah Andros looks damn cute as Jack Sparrow. Part 2 will include many more chaps, I just love A/Z blushes dont shoot me!

**Star Fata**: Thank you so much, here's more!

**JainaSolo18**: thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Many people don't like this pairing, and I'm very very glad you do! Too bad you don't write on FF anymore :P I loved your story! Enjoy the chap!

**PrettyDiva**: thanks for your sweet review! I'm very glad you like it, I knew you would appreciate the non-canon couple A/Z :) ROL part 1 was Ashley/Carlos, I really love that 'odd' pairing too. In the future I'll write A/C, A/Z and A/A! I can't wait till your Tom/Ash fic, when are you going to put it up again? Got MSN?

**Jmr2:** they definitely had a spark, that's why I'm writing them, I love them together! Just as I love Mike/Maya, you did an awesome job writing those stories, 'the night' was okay, next time I just would make it 'longer' ya know, but it was beautiful! I want more M/M! begs

**PurpleLeopard**: Thanks, ROL part 1 was A/C, check it out! There'll be more AC, AZ and AA stories in the future..but first this part and ROL part 3 AA. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Halloween Part 2**

When the six teens arrived at the Surfspot, the place was already crowded with people. The Surfspot didn't looked anymore like the Surfspot in daytime, it was decorated wit hall kind of Halloween stuff: pumpkins, spider webs and lights.

Normally, the tables and chairs were everywhere, but now, the first floor was made a dance floor, and on the second floor there were tables with chairs and a bar.

They brought their jackets to the wardrobe and bend with the crowd.

"Bathroom?" Ashley asked Cassie, falling back on their 'party-habits' instantly.

"You got it!" Cassie shouted back.

"Zhane we're going to the bathroom, we'll see you in a minute!" Ashley leaned closer to her boyfriend, who put a hand on her waist and answered "Okay Ash..damn I love Earth!"

Ashley was still laughing when she and Cassie pushed themselves through the crowd, heading in the direction of the girls bathroom.

Zhane was just as party-freak as she was, although they all liked to party, at the at least hundred times she, TJ, Carlos and Cassie went out, it always were TJ and her who stayed on the dance floor till the early morning.

"Ash! You're coming?" Cassie asked her friend impatiently, already standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Cas" Ashley snapped out of her thoughts.

"You know…" Cassie remarked five minutes later, while washing her hands, watching to Ashley who was playing with her hair.

"Happiness is showing on you. In your eyes, in the way you look, in how you walk. I'm so happy for you Ash…you deserve this. I know what a hard time you had breaking up with Carlos and then Andros acting like a complete idiot."

Ashley smiled. "I AM happy" she said, leaning on the sink. "I really really really like Zhane. We're so much alike..dating him seems natural, the natural thing to do. He makes me happy…and it's like I've know him for years already."

Cassie nodded. "Come on girl, we're going to dance all night long!"

In the mean time, the guys had scored a table with view on the dance floor.

Zhane was watching the dancing crowd with a wicked smile on his face and lights sparkling in his blue eyes.

He was sucking on a lollypop he grabbed from the basket with candy standing on their table.

"What's with the candy?" Andros asked Carlos, studying a marshmallow.

Carlos looked over at TJ. "Well…actually I dunno..it's just a tradition of Halloween I guess that children go walking through the streets, ringing doorbells and asking for sweets"

"And even we're not kids anymore, we still know what to do with the candy!" TJ laughed, putting some M&M's in his mouth.

"Look, there are Cassie and Ashley coming!" pointed Andros. He recognized Ashley, wearing HIS color, immediately. She looked so…pure…and innocent…even in her extremely revealing outfit.

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled to him, or at least he thought she was smiling to him. Actually, he was sure that she smiled to him…

He tried to pull himself together when the girls arrived at the table and Ashley immediately was kissed and embraced by Zhane. He tried with all his might to be happy for his friend, to not be jealous at the sight of the happy couple, so he just looked away and angrily grabbed a Bounty out of the basket.

Zhane kissed Ashley shortly and then drew her into a hug.

"You know Ash…you really look extremely sexy tonight" he whispered in her ear in a naughty tone. He played with a lock of her brown hair.

Ashley tightened the hug.

"You're not bad yourself either Prince Charming. There are many princes in here, but none of them looking as good in tights as you"

Zhane's grin grew even wider, bur before he could answer to that, he and Ashley were interrupted by Carlos, who patted him on the back and said "Hey man, gonna score some drinks?"

Ashley shot a nasty look at Carlos and sat down next to Cassie.

"Of course" Zhane said, a little bit taken a back. He put his hand on Ashley's shoulder. "What can I get for you Ash?"

"a cocktail something please" Ashley smiled sweetly. "Also one for Cassie please!"

After their finished their drinks, Cassie pulled Ashley up. "Come on, we're going to beg the DJ for a Sean Paul song and dance" she exclaimed.

Ashley looked over at the DJ station and her eyes were glittering. "That won't be too hard, Remi, the DJ, is an ex-boyfriend of mine. I dated him a few months before I met Carlos" she explained and the girls headed of.

"Who's Sean Paul?" Zhane asked curiously, who'd listened to the conversation between the girls.

TJ laughed. "He's an R&B singer. R&B is a music style you can dance very good on. Ashley is one of Sean Paul's biggest fans and she and Cassie just love to dance on his songs."

Ashley and Cassie pushed themselves through the dancing crowd to the DJ station. Suddenly, someone bumped hard up to Ashley. She rubbed at the painful red spot on her shoulder and then turned around to see who it was.

"Excuse me" the guy dressed as a policeman apologized, before his eyes widened, lusting at the girls in front of him.

"Move Mark" Ashley said annoyed, rolling her eyes, trying to walk away. But Mark was fast and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Not so fast Hammond!" he grinned. "Wow, you're gorgeous! Come on, one dance, I'll make it up to you!" Mark Jennings said, caressing the red spot on her shoulder.

"Hands off Mark" Ashley said, firmly pushing him away. "I don't think my boyfriend likes it when you touch me like that, and nor do I."

The tall, muscled boy with the brown curls snorted.

"So little miss pretty's got a new boyfriend huh?" he smirked before letting her go.

"We'll meet again" he whispered in her ear before Ashley searched for Cassie.

"Was that Mark?" Cassie asked. She was already standing next to the DJ station. "What the hell did he want?"

"What does Mark always wants?" Ashley replied, and without waiting on Cassies reply, she climbed on the station and patted the DJ on his shoulder.

The guy, a few years older than herself was busy searching through a pile of CD's.

"Ashley? Ashley Hammond? Damn girl, that has been way to long since we saw each other!" he exclaimed before hugging her.

Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek briefly. Remi hadn't changed since they saw each other the last time, more then two years ago.

He was still looking like he walked out of a hip hop video clip, his green eyes were sparkling. He was dressed as a rapper, with baggy clothes and jewelry but Ashley doubted he'd changed much on his usual outfit to look like this.

"So what's up with you Hammond? Still dating that Hispanic boy or living life single?" Remi asked, watching the pretty brunette.

Ashley laughed. "Neither dating Carlos anymore, nor living life single" she said, glancing briefly over to Cassie, who was waiting impatiently outside the DJ station.

"New boyfriend huh?" Remi asked curiously.

Ashley nodded smiling.

"Lucky guy" Remi commented.

"Well..you wasted your chance two and a half years ago" Ashley couldn't resist saying it.

Remi sighted, a blush creeping to his cheeks. "I was stupid. Elly dumped me half a year later for a married lawyer of thirty-three years old."

"Her loss than" Ashley commented, feeling sorry for him.

"Ash…we really need to catch up with each other sometime soon!" the DJ said, while changing songs.

Ashley raised one eyebrow suspiciously. Remi sighted deeply and then grinned, holding his hands up.

"Just as friends of course! Don't worry Ash…you've got a boyfriend so I wouldn't try anything!" he said innocently

Ashley laughed. "Well that's ok then…I wanted to ask you Remi…could you do me a favor?" she asked the brown haired boy with her sweetest smile.

"Well..in that outfit, I don't think any man on this party would refuse you anything, so spill it out sweetie!"

"Could you please put on a Sean Paul song for me and Cassie?" she begged.

Remi's smile grew wider. "I could've known. No problem, the next song'll be Sean Paul"

Ashley thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek before she went down to Cassie.

She looked up to Remi one last time, he put his hand to his ear in a 'call me – gesture'.

"Finally!!! Damn Ash, I could practically take a nap in the time you were chatting with this hip-hop guy" Cassie exclaimed while dragging Ashley with her on to the dance floor, to a spot where they could see the guys upstairs.

TJ immediately spotted them and pointed to the others where the girls were dancing.

After the song, the music stopped and DJ Remi grabbed his microphone.

"Hello everybodyyyy"

The crowd cheered.

"The next song is dedicated to and requested by a very special girl, who was unfortunately already a boyfriend"

Ashley flushed and looked at the ground, Cassie almost collapsed with laughter at the sight of her best friends' embarrassed face.

"Ashley, and of course all you you…enjoy our dear friend Seaaaaaaaan Paul!" Remi announced and "Temperature" stated.

The dance floor was immediately covered with dancing people. Including Ashley and Cassie, who caught many eyes.

"Wow" Zhane grinned wickedly, watching Ashley while tapping his foot on the beat of the music.

"Told ya!" TJ said laughing. "What do you see? Are we going to join them?"

"You got it!" Zhane said, standing up.

Andros followed sighting. Fortunately, the drinks were starting to have effect on him, so that he'd loosen up a little.

Ashley and Cassie were still dancing and Ashley shrieked when suddenly, two strong arms circled around her shaking hips. Turning around, she looked in the blue eyes of her boyfriend, of whom she immediately felt that he was a good dancer, probably because of his lack of shame.

Andros couldn't help but stare at Ashley and Zhane. They were made for each other, they looked so damn happy…He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

Then, the ballad 'Iris' from the Goo Goo Dolls started. Zhane pulled Ashley towards him and she put her hands around his neck. She leaned against him and sighted contently.

Zhane smiled, pulling her even closer.

"This feels so…familiar" Ashley whispered in his ear.

"I know" he whispered back. "I still can't believe I'm only of the cryo for only a week, that I only know you for one week…it just feels so normal..so right"

Zhane wouldn't be Zhane if he could resist the temptation of teasing her. He squeezed in her side shortly. "_This _feels so right too"

Ashley smacked him on the back of his head before pulling him towards her again.

Andros had seen enough and went for another drink.

After many dances, Zhane and TJ were plotting something.

"Why don't we go catch some burgers? Adelle's smart enough to let the kitchen open, she makes big money this evening!" told TJ Zhane.

"Okay, let's go!" Zhane said, walking to Ashley, who was still dancing.

'TJ and I are gonna eat something, wanna come?" Ashley wrinkled her nose at him.

"Nah thanks. I'm go.." she said and was cut of by Zhane kissing her deeply.

"What I was trying to say, is that I'm going to try to make Andros dance with me for one song." Ashley said, nodding her head in the direction where Andros was gazing blankly at the ground.

"Good idea, it might even work, he had a few drink, and alcohol works very fast on Andros!" laughed Zhane before winking to her and leaving with TJ and Carlos.

Ashley walked over to Andros and patted him gently on his shoulder. "Hey Andros! Wanna dance?" she asked shyly, afraid what his reaction would be.

Andros looked at her. He stared into two puddles of beautiful brown, pleading eyes. How could he refuse her anything? Especially in that outfit…_especially after a few drinks_ a little voice added in his head.

"Well..okay..fine" he grumbled, following the red-clad girl to the dance floor. The song 'Save room' started and before Andros realized it, he'd put his hands on Ashley's waist and were they swaying gently on the music.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine!" Ashley reassured him, feeling his uncertainty.

Andros' heart was beating in his throat. He was so close to her, he could feel the heat of her body, the softness of her skin..

Millions of emotions were flowing through his mind and body. Happiness, anxiety, excitement, bewilderment and…

He almost didn't dared to name it…_Lust_

The moment Andros admitted this silently to himself, he was disgusted. _How could he lust over his best friends' girlfriend? Especially now, when they were dancing so close…_

_She was probably only dancing with him because she took pity on him, for not dancing with anyone._

_On the other hand, Ashley looked like she was enjoying herself _he thought when he spun her around, feeling a blush creeping to his cheeks when he couldn't resist but stare at her upper body.

_You're an eighteen-years old boy,_ he tried to convince himself. _There's nothing wrong with an eighteen-years old boy lusting over Ashley_…he was sure he wasn't the only guy in here who was doing that and he felt jealousy hit him.

They were still dancing, it felt so wonderful, he felt like he was flying, he wanted to kiss her, touch her, press his body against hers…

And then reality hit him hard. She wasn't his, nor would she ever be. Looking at her beaming face, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry" he managed to say, before letting her go, pushing himself hastily through the crowd upstairs and he disappeared through the balcony door in the dark.

"Andros!" Ashley called after him, feeling miserable. What was wrong? What did she do?

She exchanged a look with Cassie and said "I'm going after him!"

"Ashley, are you sure? I just don't want him to hurt you again.." Cassie said with a concerned look in her eyes. But Ashley already disappeared.

Upstairs, she ran into TJ, Carlos and Zhane, who were busy eating hamburgers with fries.

"Zhane I'm going to look for Andros outside, he was acting really weird!" she said to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll follow you as soon as I finished _this_" the blond boy answered with a grin, pointing to his full plate. Andros acting weird was nothing new for him and he knew better than to disturb his stripey-haired friend when he was in such a mood.

But he also knew better than to stop his girlfriend from going after their teammate. She was determined and that was something he loved about her. Besides, she would definitely NOT listen to him when he tried to stop her…

Ashley pushed the balcony door open. She shivered in the cool night air and pulled the red cloak tighter around her.

She leaned over the balustrade and gazed over the beach. _Where are you Andros_? She thought worried.

She walked down the stairs. Maybe he was walking along the coastline after all.

But before Ashley reached the last stairs, she felt a cold, strong hand closing around her upper arm rudely…..

_A/N: HAHA! Cliffffy! Please review!! looks at you with angel eyes blinks blinks please?_

_This chapter is dedicated to **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** and **Phantom Rogue**. Thanks buddies for your help with the chapter and for all your support, and for all the wicked Andros fantasies we share. I love you!_

_Oh! And…go and read **Jmr2**'s Mike/Maya stories! They are good!_


	7. Halloween Part 3

**Reflections on Love part 2 : Ashley/Zhane : Fleeing love**

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait, real life's demanding a lot of attention on the moment (actually, always). Hope you like it and I try to update as soon as possible again. Errors in this chapter are possible, I didn't have time to check it, but for now I'm glad that I was able to update today.

**Review responses:**

_**AH/AY**: Oh yes it is! Boys will be boys, even Andros…Yes that's Mark, hope you likey!_

_**Pureangel86**: go and read for yourself ;) Hope you like!_

_**Jainasolo18**: Thank you so much, your reviews are always so nice :) Yeah, real life is keeping me busy and not only that, I love writing but I love millions of other things too, and I have to admit that out of the list of going out, shopping, hanging around with friends, dancing and horse-back riding writing comes on the last place….blushes Hope you like this chap too!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: yeah, Andros' an idiot…he really is! But cute! And a hero in this chap!_

_**Alexandra Khayman**: M&M's are addicting! We definitely haven't seen the last of Mark…evil him..Zhane loves fast food! Me 2!_

_**PurpleLeopard**: Here's more, hope you like!_

Chapter 7: Halloween part 3

"I'd told you we'd meet again Hammond" Marks cold voice whispered in her ear. Ashley tensed and turned around.

"What do you want Mark? I told you to stay away from me! Am I speaking Chinese or something? Get lost and leave me alone!!" She shouted furiously at him, her brown eyes filled with rage and just the slightest bit of fear.

Mark stood still in front of her, on the last step of the stairs and she couldn't just walk past him upstairs and go inside the club again. Besides, she really wanted to figure out what was wrong with Andros..

Marks grip on Ashley's arm tightened painfully. "Now now, be nice Hammond and I won't hurt you. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun together" he said in the same, freaky voice.

He put his hand on Ashley's cheek, but she was faster and shoved his hand away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you Mark? I thought being with Carlos for one and a half year and my new relationship has proven that already, but apparently you still don't get it do you?" Ashley demanded, taking a step back when she looked the muscled boy in front of her right in the eyes.

What she saw there, scared her. She knew she was an excellent fighter, but when it cane to brutal strength, Mark would definitely be in the advantage.

"I don't think _you _get it babe" Mark growled, stepping closer to Ashley and pulling her hard towards him.

"You are mine, you've always been and you will always be" he whispered in her ear.

Ashley reacted immediately and kneed him hard in the gut. Mark doubled over in pain and fell on the ground.

"Keep on dreaming Mark" Ashley said coldly, glad that she'd finished this _incident_ so quickly, so she could go looking for Andros.

She turned her back to the crumpled figure on the ground and walked in the direction of the sea.

As far as she could see in the darkness, the beach was deserted. She turned back sighting, ready to return to the Halloween Party. She shivered, it was cold.

_She would talk to Andros when they returned to the Mega Ship_, she pondered.

Suddenly, the yellow rangers heart skipped a beat from fear.

Mark was standing in front of her, angrier then she had ever seen.

_Not smart Ashley_, she cursed silently to herself. _Not smart to think Mark would give up so easily. Not smart to go stroll over the beach alone in the darkness. And definitely not smart to wear such high heels that she could never run with._

She got into a fighting stance, ready to take him on and defend her self.

Mark laughed. "You think you could escape that easy Ash? What, you're going to fight me?"

He was fast, but Ashley managed to block his first attempt to hit her in the face.

She kicked him in the stomach, but he recovered more quickly than she thought and slapped her hard in the face.

Taken a back, she shoved him and tried to run in the direction of the Surf Spot.

Before she knew, Mark had tackled her and she hit the ground hard, crying out from pain when her ankle doubled. Her head hit the ground hard, and her vision was blurred.

Taking advantage of her pain, Mark let himself fall on his knees before straddling her.

With one hand, he pinned her arms above her head, while his other hand glided over he stomach and sides, towards her breasts.

Ashley's eyes flickered with fear. She felt him against her, warm and hard, and she had no doubt what he was about to do to her.

"No! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, kicking with her legs in attempt to struggle out under him.

Mark glared angrily and smacked her.

Ashley gasped, her cheek and eye burning.

"No one's here my dear, it's just the two of us" Mark whispered evilly. His hand slid downwards, over her stomach, to her upper legs and then under the short red skirt she was wearing.

"No!" Ashley sobbed, terrified and still wiggling to escape his touch.

Mark was immensely strong, the grip he had on her wrists felt like shackles.

The guy grinned, leaned forwards and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue against hers. Ashley's brain reacted instantly and she bit him as hard as she could on his tongue.

Mark screamed out in pain and hit her once more. "You will pay for that!"

In the mean time, Andros had walked as far as his uncomfortable pirate-boots let him, along the coastline.

Now he was making his way back to the Surf Spot.

He sighted. _How could he ever face Ashley again after his stupid behavior? It felt like heaven, dancing with her like that, but it was so confronting and overwhelming at the same time, confronting that she wasn't his nor would she ever be._

The striped-haired boy threw another stone in the water.

_And what about Zhane, his best friend?? How could he betray him like that, thinking and fantasizing about his best friend's girl_. He groaned while walking further.

_He was acting like a complete idiot. He would just go back to the party, make up some stupid excuse to Ashley and forget about the whole thing, forget about Ashley._

But Andros knew that he could never succeed in that.

He was happy for his best friend, he decided, and that was the only thing that counted now. His best friend was back, alive, healthy and never been happier and there was nothing more Andros could wish for, he told himself.

Suddenly, he heard noises somewhere in the darkness. Alarming noises, like a fight or something.

He moved behind a three. It was dark, but the lights coming from the Surf Spot lighted a bit of the beach. Besides, he'd rather be prepared for what was coming.

When Andros came closer to the noises, he could finally see something and his heart froze.

A man was sitting on a crying woman, who desperately was trying to escape his touch. She was kicking him and struggling, but the man on top of her used all his weight to keep her down.

Her top was ripped open and he could make out the color..red. Ashley!

Andros didn't waited a second and he ran as fast as he could towards the scene. He kicked Mark off the injured girl, hitting him against the chin. Mark growled in pain and frustration.

Ashley rolled away as fast as she could. She tried to stand up, but her ankle refused.

"Ashley, get the hell out of…" Andros' words were cut off by Mark who kicked him in the back. Andros recovered quickly, blind with fury for what Mark did to Ashley. He dodged a punch before hitting the tall guy hard against the nose and kicking him in the stomach.

At the same time, Zhane walked onto the balcony, a hamburger in his hand and looking for his best friend and girlfriend.

He took a bit of his hamburger and then suddenly heard screams coming for the beach.

The blond boy recognized Ashley's voice instantly and dropped his burger, running as fast his legs could carry him to the beach.

When he arrived at the scene, one second, he stood still, absolutely stunned. In front of him, he saw Andros kicking some guy off his girlfriend. Ashley's clothes were ripped and her lacy grey underwear was visible, not to mention she was crying and bleeding.

One plus one was quickly made in Zhane's head and he attacked Mark before wasting another second.

Andros noticed the arrival of the silver ranger and he had to catch his breath, clutching his painful side.

Zhane hit Mark in the gut before grabbing his throat in a chokehold. Marks bloody face slowly turned red under Zhane's firm grasp and Ashley yelled: "Andros, do something, he's going to kill him!"

Zhane glared at Mark, tightening his hand for a second before releasing him and letting him fall to the ground.

"If you, little piece of shit, EVER touch her again, you won't be so lucky…I'll rip your head off!" he spat to the unconscious form of Mark.

Zhane shrugged off the arm Andros had laid on his shoulder to stop him from suffocating Mark. The Karovan man immediately turned to the spot were a crumpled Ashley was lying in the sand.

He let himself fall on his knees, so he was on her eye level.

Carefully not to scare her, Zhane laid his hand on her upper arm, avoiding the many bruises that were forming on her.

"Ash…" he whispered softly, his heart pounding furiously. "Are you- are you alright?"

Ashley looked at him, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

Andros, who was watching from a little distant, felt his own heart aching when he saw her face, bloody and bruised.

Ashley practically fell into Zhane's arms, clinging at him desperately. Zhane gathered her in his arms, one arm completely around her and with the other hand he stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh..it's okay Ash..he won't touch you again, it's all over…" he whispered to her.

Andros was shaking now, not able to keep his emotions any longer in control. "She- she needs medical attention," he managed to say.

Zhane nodded wordlessly, pulling away from Ashley a bit and shrugging off his prince jacket. He draped it over her shoulders, so her underwear and torn clothes were covered.

Andros felt Mark's pulse. "He's just unconscious" he declared and he looked at his friend.

Zhane's eyes hardened, pure rage running through his veins. "That's too good for him" he gritted his teeth.

"Zhane…" moaned Ashley softly.

Zhane picked her up with his strong arms, holding her against his chest protectively.

"Andros, could you go and warn the others? I'm going to take her to the infirmary right away"

Andros nodded and walked away.

Zhane raised his communicator. "Deca, two to teleport to the infirmary"

_**A/N**: I'm evil!!!!! I know! I love it! Hahaha! Review please!!_


	8. Taking care of her

**Reflections on Love part 2 : Ashley/Zhane : Fleeing love**

_Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong unfortunately to Saban. Only the plot and the non existing characters are mine!_

**Authors note**: Again a long wait for update, school was busy and I went on holiday to Spain a few weeks. Sorry about that! Important note: Part 3 of ROL will be up soon. I've changed the plot, and ROL 3: A/A will NOT be a sequel to this story. I will explain my reasons for that in the last chapter of this story and the first of my next story.

**A/N 2: I want to ask the people who've put this story on alert and aren't reviewing, to review. It's really frustrating knowing that people are reading your story, but aren't reviewing. I'm really looking forward to know what you think of this story, and reviews stimulate me to write. Those of you who already have reviewed, THANKS!**

_**Review responses:**_

**Alexandra Khayman: **You're crazy, but I love you anyway :P sorry for the long wait! Yeah, I love M&M's, but if I had to choose between M&M's and Zhaney…it would be an easy choice!

**Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**: Thanks honey, I appreciate it so much that you review my stories even when you're no. 1 A/A shipper. Yeah sorry, well, Andros will get his chance in part 3 :P grins

**Pureangel86:** Yeah, evil me huh?! I was kinda evil writing that…poor Andros, it's just so much fun 'teasing' him like this!

**JainaSolo18:** Thank you so much, your reviews are always so kind and sweet, I love them! And I'm glad you love my story. It sure has been a while that I updated, heck it has been months, but real life, as you know, has priority no. 1! Hope you like this, it's a boring chap but it has to be written! The next one will be more exciting.

**HopelessRomantic45:** Thank you so much!! I really appreciate it! Hope you will like this one as well.

**Brainwave:** Thanks so much for your review! Yeah sorry, I kinda tricked you all about that..poor Andros!

**Chapter 8: ****Taking care of her**

When the teleportation lights released him, Zhane carefully transported Ashley on the examination table. His heart shattered when he looked her over.

Bruises and scratches everywhere on here body, one of her eyes was swollen and her left arm hung in an unhealthy angle.

The silver ranger felt the anger pulsing through his veins when he thought of what that bloke had tried to do to _his_ girlfriend. He quickly shook those thoughts off, Ashley was safe now and treating her injuries came first.

"Aie Aie Aie Zhane, what happened?" Alpha waddled into the infirmary.

"Some guy tried to take advantage of Ashley on the Halloween Party in the Surf Spot." Zhane answered while running the scanner over his girlfriend.

Alpha helped him and checked Ashley's vital signs, since she was still unconscious.

"Well Deca?" Zhane asked the AI when he was done scanning. He sat close to Ashley, stroking her soft hair and holding her hand, that unconsciously had gripped his.

"Ashley was lucky that she was found so quickly. She has got a mild concussion, a dislocated elbow, a few bruised ribs, several bruises and a gash on her upper leg that has to be treated." The computer told him.

"I suggest you give her a light sedative, treat her injuries and when she wakes up you should give her a painkiller." She continued.

Zhane nodded and started pulling out bandages and other first aid supplies from the infirmary cabinets.

Alpha injected the sedative, and together, Zhane and the robot put Ashley's elbow back in place and cleaned and bandaged her wound and ribs.

"That's all we can do for her now." The little robot patted him on the back. "The power will heal her in a few days."

Zhane nodded and concentrated on Andros.

Andros was making his way through the partying crowd, searching for the others. Finally he spotted Carlos, TJ and Cassie on the edge of the dance floor.

He walked down the stair towards them, adrenaline still cursing in his body. He stopped abruptly when Zhane's voice entered his head.

_'Andros, Ashley will be fine. She's got a mild concussion, a dislocated elbow, bruised ribs and many other bruises, but none of her injuries are dangerous.'_

_'Well, that's good news. I'll inform the other and I will come back to the ship then_.'

And then the connection between the Karovan men was closed.

"Hey Andros!" Cassie had spotted him and was waving cheerfully at him, obviously on the edge of being drunk. "I see Ashley found you, but where is she? And where's Zhane?" she giggled.

"Probably making a romantic stroll on the beach." TJ grinned wickedly.

"No guys, something happened." Andros told them seriously.

Gone were the signs of being drunk on his fellow rangers, and they came closer to Andros. Carlos had an anxious look on his face and TJ and Cassie looked shocked.

"Ashley…she came looking for me on the beach, but she was…she was attacked by some guy before she could find me." He told them, the emotions clear in his voice.

"WHAT? She was RAPED?" Carlos exclaimed in fury, his fists clenched.

"No, luckily Ashley was able to protect herself from that until I arrived there. But he has hurt her, and I don't want to think about what had happened if I hadn't heard her screams." Andros' voice trailed off.

Cassie was pale and in tears. "I wanna see her, is she all right?" she asked.

"She's been lucky, she's got a mild concussion, a dislocated elbow, some bruised ribs and some other bruises. But she'll be fine, Zhane's with her." Andros answered, but he couldn't hide his concern for the yellow ranger in his voice.

"Let's go back to the ship then." Carlos said. The others nodded and followed him through the crowd towards the exit of the Surf Spot.

On the Megaship, Zhane was still sitting by Ashley's side.

"Ash..come on, wake up babe…." He whispered, while softly stroking her bruised cheek.

Ashley stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Unfocused, she noticed that her arm was in a sling and her head HURTED.. She looked confused at Zhane and then realization dawned on her.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"Shhh…you've got to lay down Ash, you've got a mild concussion." Zhane gently forced her down on the bed again.

Silent tears ran down the girls cheeks. "Oh god." She repeated. "Zhane..he..Mark..has he…please no…has he?"

Zhane understood the unspoken question immediately. "No Ash, he hasn't." he assured her. "But..well..he has tried to, and that's bad enough already."

Relief washed over Ashley's face. "If it wasn't for Andros and you.." her voice trailed off.

"Don't think about that sweetie, you're safe and I'll make sure he will never touch you again, okay?" the silver ranger said.

Ashley nodded her head weakly and she tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hands. A single tear escaped from her bruised eye.

"I'm supposed to fight monsters and villains everyday, but I couldn't handle a mere human by myself!" she wailed, groaning when it increased the throbbing pain in her head.

Zhane reached out to her, stroking her arm, ready to let go if she would flinch, but she didn't. "It's not your fault Ash..don't you think that! Sometimes humans are more cruel than the monsters we fight." He told her softly, the normal mischievous glint in his eyesd completely gone.

"The others are on their way." Deca suddenly announced.

Zhane shot a grateful smile ah the AI. Even though she was only a computer, Deca cared for the rangers, and for Andros and Ashley in particular.

For some reason, he and TJ were the ones that always came across the negative sides of Deca, and he couldn't understand why. He quickly shook off those thoughts, the announcement of the others coming was a warning to prepare Ashley for the sudden arrival of people around her bed.

And indeed, barely three seconds later, Cassie stormed into the medical bay, TJ, Andros and Carlos hot on her heels.

"Ashley! Oh god, Ash!" Cassie stared at her bruised friend, mascara tears dripping on her cheeks. She moved to the other side of the bed and stroked Ashley's hair.

"Are you okay?" Carlos had reached the bed, a concerned look in his dark eyes.

Ashley nodded slowly, wincing when she moved her left arm. "I will be." She answered, her voice slightly wavering.

"Who did this to you honey?" TJ had to ask, his dark eyes full of love and sorrow for his friend and team-mate.

"It was Mark…Mark Jennings." She managed to get out before bursting into a new weave of tears. "It was horrible, I was so scared, I tried to fight him but he was so heavy and I just couldn't get him off me.."

"I kill him." Carlos growled in anger, slamming his fist against the wall.

Andros came closer to the bed.

"Andros, if it wasn't for you…thank you so much." Ashley looked straight into his hazel eyes, her own big brown ones full of pain.

Andros swallowed down the lump in his throat. His heart ached for her. "There's nothing to thank me for Ashley…I just wish I'd gotten there sooner…" Andros said, looking down to the floor.

"Ash, I think it's the best for you to take a painkiller and sleep, you're exhausted." Zhane told her gently.

"Yeah…but can I please sleep in my own room? I hate this place!" Ashley said.

Zhane looked at Alpha. "Aie Aie Aie, she is in no immediate danger, but she should lay down, take her medication and sleep!" Alpha instructed.

Zhane rose form his seat and carefully took Ashley in his strong arms. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked her uncertainly.

Eyes closed, her head against his chest, he felt her shaking her head, so they set foot to her quarters.

"We will leave you now Ash," TJ said, gesturing towards Carlos, Andros and himself. "Take care sweetie."

"Thank you guys for being here," Ashley softly told her friends.

"We're always here for you Ashy…sleep tight," Carlos said with a loving smile.

"I'm in the room next to you, so if something's wrong or you need anything, just bang on the wall," Andros added.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks guys." And the boys, with the exception of Zhane, left the room.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," Cassie remarked. Ashley was still dressed in her bloodied en ripped Halloween costume.

Zhane nodded, and made his way out of the room, giving Ashley the privacy to get changed.

"Zhane?" Ashley called after him.

Zhane turned in the doorstep.

"When..when Cassie helped me to change…would you..would you come back here?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Ash, I'll come back if that's what you want," Zhane gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Cassie tore her Tinkerbell wig of her head before sitting next to Ashley on the bed. "Now sweetie, let's get you out of these clothes."

Ashley nodded, grateful for the presence of her best friend. They knew each other so well that she didn't feel uncomfortable with Cassie helping her to change.

Cassie wiped the make up off Ashley's pale face with make up remover wipes, before searching through the drawers from something warm and fluffy to wear for her friend.

Carefully with her injuries, the pink ranger helped Ashley in a pair of boxers, a yellow, fluffy sweatpants and a yellow tank top.

"Okay Ash, Zhane will bring you your medication and you should rest then. Take care honey, and you know where to find me if something's wrong." The Korean girl kissed her cheek and left the room.

Zhane came inside with a plastic cup with a bright yellow liquid in it. He had also changed in a grey sweatpants and shirt. "Here Ash, drink this."

Sitting next to her on the bed, Zhane helped her into a sitting position.

With a nasty look at the cup and him, Ashley drank the medicine and lay down again. "Zhane? Could you…would you…stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.

Zhane looked surprised. "Of course I will Ash…but promise me that you tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable, I'll leave immediately then."

Ashley nodded. "It's not you of who I am afraid Zhane…I trust you, and I need you now…" she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Zhane nodded, again a lump formed in his throat. He carefully lowered himself next to her on the bed, giving her all the space to pull away.

But Ashley didn't, she laid her head on his chest and clung to him like he was a lifeline. Zhane felt her trembling and his shirt had started to become wet from her silent tears.

He loosely draped one arm around her, and with the other hand he stroked her hair. The normal cheerful boy sighted and tried to control the sudden anger inside him.

Ten minutes later, Ashley's steady breathing told him the she was asleep. Zhane hadn't told her that there had been a sedative in the painkiller as well.

It was for the better, he decided. Ashley wouldn't be plagued by nightmares and she would heal faster that way. With one last glance at his sleeping beauty, Zhane slowly drifted off to sleep himself…

In the room next to Ashley's, a certain stripey red ranger was still wide awake. The horrible images of that night were replaying themselves in his head over and over again.

He had been so scared, scared to loose Ashley, and the same feeling, a combination of anger and sadness he had after Karone was kidnapped washed over him once again.

The guilt was gnawing on him, it wasn't an unknown feeling for him, he thought bitterly. If he hadn't been so stupid, if he hadn't reacted as an idiot with Ashley on the dance floor and if he hadn't fled to the beach, none of this would've happened.

The handsome boy kept tossing and turning until finally exhaustion took over.

**A/N: This chapter is a belated birthday present for my dear friend Rosa. Sorry I'm late hun, my computer crashed completely and my brother was busy all day yesterday to repair it. I hope you had a nice birthday with lots of presents! Love ya!**

**A/N 2: Sorry for the boringness of this chapter, the next one will be more exciting. Still, Read & Review please! Love ya all!**


End file.
